Taken
by Sos7
Summary: Finn tries to break up Puck and Kurt so he can have the sweet soprano for himself. 3 parts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taken

Author: pinch5

Summary: Based off this prompt on lj:

Puck & Kurt are the popular couple at school. They are never seen without each other and can barely keep their hands off each other. FInn has a massive crush on Kurt, which Puck knows about but Kurt seems oblvious and is best friends with Finn. Finn hates that Kurt chose to be with Puck - the Bad boy who'll only break Kurt's heart. So Finn schemes, he sets it up to look like Puck has cheated on Kurt, Kurt breaks up with Puck and nautrally Kurt comes crying to Finn, Finn gets Kurt drunk and they end up sleeping together. Finn manages to persuade a confussed Kurt into a relationship, but Kurt desperately misses Puck. Puk is devistated and drinking heavily and Finn is taking every oppertunity to rub his relationship in Puck's face, despite Kurt's obvious uncomfortableness. Their other friends - Mercedes, QUinn etc find out about Finn's scheming and are shocked, and set about trying to reunite the pair and expose Finn.

Warning: Drug use, non con, Finn bashing (kinda)

Kurt yawned as his Iphone rang from his charging dock beside his bed. He let a small smile cross his face before picking up his phone and putting it towards his ear "Hey baby." He greeted sleepily.

"Good morning, I'll be at your house in a few okay?" His boyfriend stated.

Kurt stretched and sat up, nodding to himself "Of course, you and your sister be safe okay?" Kurt couldn't help but worry; it was winter and was pretty dark for 6:30 in the morning.

Kurt felt an embarrassed blush cross his cheeks at Noah's chuckle "You worry too much, I'll be fine."

Kurt smiled happily at the reassurance and glanced at his bedside clock "I have to go, love you."

"Love you too." Kurt could hear Noah yelling at his sister to hurry up and get in the car before Puck said his goodbye "Bye, babe."

"Bye." Kurt ended the call first and set his Iphone back on the charging dock before slipping out of bed. Kurt yawned again and made his way upstairs, making breakfast for Noah, his father and himself. He had just finished making breakfast when Burt, already dressed and ready for the day, came down the stairs.

"Morning, Kurt." He greeted gruffly and sat down at the kitchen table where Kurt set out a plate for him.

"Good morning, dad." Kurt greeted back before checking the clock and cursing, he needed to be quicker about his cooking.

"Dad, I'm going to go shower, when Noah get's here, give him his plate of food okay?"

Burt nodded and looked at the paper "Sure, sure…" he mumbled.

Kurt crossed his arms and stared at Burt "And don't do anything to it."

Burt looked offended at the idea before rolling his eyes and looking back at the paper "Fine."

"Dad…"

"Alright, I won't. I promise, now go do whatever, or you're going to be late for school."

Kurt quickly put everything into the sink before rushing down to his room to get ready. Burt sat at the kitchen table for a few moments more alternating between eating his breakfast and reading the paper when the doorbell rang. Burt put down the paper with a sigh and got up to answer the door. Burt couldn't help the look of pure loathing that crossed his face when he saw the young man before him. From what Finn had told him, Puckerman was a little self centered shit, who fucked everything with less. Burt wouldn't stand to his see his only son used like that, in Burt's honest opinion Kurt should be with someone like Finn. The kid was a little slow, but they would be a good match in his eyes, Finn was a good kid who was doing Puckerman a favor by being friends with him.

Burt stood in the open door, staring at the shivering teenager and letting the draft shiver his socked feet. He let a scowl grace his face.

"Puckerman." He spat out icily, almost as cold as the weather.

Puck stood there, taking the scathing glare Kurt's father was giving him, hoping the heat would warm him up. Puck nearly cracked a smiled at his own joke, but Mr. Hummel's reaction would not be pretty.

"Nice to see you too, sir!" Puck greeted with a huge grin. Burt grunted and let him in, stepping aside before slamming the door behind him. Puck stood off to the side, taking off his leather jacket, hat and winter boots. He hung his coat and hat on the coat rack in the corner behind the door, as requested by Kurt who had stopped Burt from strangling him after he had slipped on his letterman jacket he had left on the floor.

Puck walked into the kitchen, intent on microwaving himself one of Kurt's fancy French coffees's when he heard Burt's barked order "Sit."

Puck hesitated at the command because, Noah Puckerman was not a god damned dog, but obeyed, sitting across the table from Burt's half eaten breakfast plate. Puck couldn't help but flinch when a plate of food was dropped on the table in front of him with a harsh clang. Burt walked around and sat down across from him.

"Eat up." He said lowly, with an unusual smile set across his worn face.

Puck raised an eyebrow at that while Burt just shrugged and went back to his paper. Puck stared at the newsprint before looking down at the still warm food in front of him. It looked good, smelled great and damn how Puck wanted to chow down but….Mr. Hummel was up to something. The old man had been after him ever since he busted his ass on his jacket. How was Puck supposed to know the old man was blind? The jacket was in plain sight on the floor, it wasn't a big deal. Puck picked up a fork and poked at the eggs and bacon while Burt sat there reading the paper. Puck let a grimace cross his face as his stomach grumbled in hunger, God this food looked so good but, he wouldn't put the old man above poisoning him and burying his body under the floorboards.

Puck was busy wondering if his food was going to come to life and kill him so he didn't notice when Kurt came upstairs, all pretty and put together. He did notice when Kurt put a hand at the back of his neck, making him jump a foot in the air. Kurt stood straight and tilted his head in confusion "What's wrong with you Noah?"

Puck calmed down and looked at his boyfriend "Nothing, nothing. I thought your dad had hired someone to kill me, that's all."

Kurt smiled and planted a kiss on Puck's temple, while he went about getting his own breakfast. He sat between Puck and Burt and began eating. He ate a few bites before he noticed, Puck hadn't touched his food. Kurt gently put his hand on top of Puck's.

"Noah, is there something wrong with your food? I made it just the way you liked it."

Puck grabbed Kurt's hand tightly desperate to reassure him "No! Baby, no! It's just that your dad gave it to me and now it may never be safe."

Puck winced as a piece of balled up newspaper hit the side of his face "You little punk, I'm sitting right here."

Kurt glared at Burt before turning back to Puck, shooting him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry, you can share my breakfast."

Puck smiled back at him, leaning over the table to give him a kiss "Thank you, baby."

Puck snuck a glance over to Burt, who seemed torn over whether to hate Puck, or hug him for being so sweet to Kurt. Puck inwardly cried in relief, this was his chance to mend things with the most over protective of overprotective fathers.

"I love you baby." Puck couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt melted when he said that.

"Oh, I love you too, Noah!" Kurt leaned over the table to give Puck a kiss before sitting back and feeding Puck a piece of a waffle. Puck chewed happily, knowing now, Burt had no _choice _but to love him.

~!~

After and incredibly delicious, yet somewhat romantic (Well…as romantic as it could be with Kurt's father in the room) breakfast, Kurt bid goodbye to his father and walked and hand in hand out to Puck's pick up truck. Puck gave Kurt a huge grin as he held the passenger door open for him before getting into the drivers seat. Kurt buckled himself in with a huff. Puck took notice.

"Is something wrong, princess?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname and continued "Yes, yes there is. This car is filthy, you should bring it by the garage, you can get it cleaned for free."

Puck grinned and turned to Kurt, putting a warm hand on the boy's thigh. He leaned and nibbled at his neck "Oh really, I can get it cleaned for free? That doesn't seem fair!"

Kurt giggled and brought Puck face out of his neck and planted a kiss on his lips "Does it matter if it's fair, Noah? Do you like spending money or something?"

Puck dragged Kurt halfway into his lap, one thing across his lap, the other still on the other seat.

"Of course not, I just want to know why I get the special treatment!" Kurt let out a shrieked giggle when Puck began biting at his neck, leaving bright red bite marks. Kurt dragged his head towards his own and kissed him "I think you know why Noah!"

Puck peppered kisses up and down Kurt's jaw line, watching the way he squirmed in his lap "Hmm, could it be because I'm fuc-"

*TAP TAP*

Puck let out a sigh of annoyance and turned to the window, Burt was there, an annoyed look on his face and Kurt's satchel in his hands. Kurt turned bright red and jumped off Puck's lap, while Puck lowered the window, letting Burt throw the satchel in.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Puckerman." Burt growled out before stomping back to his house.

Kurt hid his face behind his satchel and let out a moan of horror.

"Oh god, I can't believe my father just saw that. I'm so embarrassed!" His words came out muffled and Puck patted his back comfortingly, while starting the car.

"Well at least he doesn't want to kill you. I am one grope from having my nuts sawed off with one of those fancy power tools your dad is so fond of."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's over reaction and planted a kiss on the side of his face.

"Don't worry baby, I like you nuts too much to let them go in such a way."

Puck smirked at him and blew him a kiss while getting on the road "Aw, you _do _care!"

~!~

Kurt stared out of the window at the snow covered houses and Puck drove the familiar route to school, thinking about random things when a sudden thought flew into his head.

"Hey Noah, are you going to go pick Finn up at his house?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

"Hell no." Puck spat out, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why not? Aren't you guys best friends? You used to do it way before we were together. Why did you stop?"

_Because he's a little fuck who thinks he can steal you away from me _"We don't have the time Kurt, so just drop it." He stated a bit too sharply.

Kurt knew something else was up, but chose to ignore it, hoping not to upset his boyfriend any more. Kurt moved over the Puck's side and gave him a hug.

"Okay Noah."

Kurt and Puck spent the rest of the drive in somewhat comfortable silence, both having a lot on their minds. When Puck pulled up to the school parking lot, Kurt took the time to use the rear view mirror to fix his hair. Kurt put his hands out to adjust it, but was slapped away by Puck.

"Ow Noah! You bitch!"

Puck stuck his tongue out and pulled his keys out of the ignition, pocketing them "The last time you adjusted that mirror I nearly backed up into a school bus full of special kids. I'm not taking that chance again. Just fix your hair in your locker mirror!"

Kurt stuck his tongue back out at Puck before opening the door and jumping out. Kurt began walking to the front entrance of the school, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Knowing Puck's hand from memory, Kurt knew it wasn't him. Kurt turned his head and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Good morning Finn."

Finn smiled down at Kurt, happy the Kurt was acknowledging him.

"Hey Kurt, how have you been?" He asked.

"Well, Noah and I went to that new sushi place…"

Finn felt his eyes cloud over with jealously at the mention of Puck's name. It just wasn't fair, Kurt had liked him, no, loved him first! Kurt should be on his arm, not with that deadbeat fuck Puck.

"Finn! Are you listening to me?"

Finn snapped out of his ranting and nodded "Oh, yeah sure Kurt."

Kurt smiled brightly up at him, making him feel wonderful on the inside. Finn couldn't let a grunt on anger when Kurt was pulled away from him, Puck's hand tightly around Kurt's waist.

Puck greeted Kurt with a light kiss, making Kurt smile a thousand times brighter at Puck.

"C'mon baby, Mercedes said she wanted to talk to you before class, remember?"

"Oh right! I forgot!" Kurt turned to Finn and gave him a half wave before saying good bye "Bye, Finn."

Kurt walked away with Puck, hand in hand. Finn didn't miss the possessive glare Puck shot at him before he and _his _Kurt walked away. This was unacceptable. Finn clenched his fists in anger.

Kurt _will _be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Taken  
Author: pinch5  
Summary: Based off **this** prompt.  
Warning: Drug use, non con, Finn bashing (kinda)

Finn spent the night in his room thinking. He wasn't the smartest boy around but when it came to something he loved, he was going to work for it. He and Kurt were meant to be together, it was destiny! Kurt had had a crush on him for years, even when he had been dating Quinn and Rachel; Kurt had loved him from afar. Finn didn't know why or when things had changed. It felt good to have someone who would always love him, but now Puck had taken him away. Finn was the most surprised at the pair's relationship, it just wasn't fair! Now that he had finally returned Kurt's feelings, he goes and runs off with someone else? He wouldn't stand for this, he couldn't! Finn pondered the different ways he could steal Kurt away. He could try to seduce Kurt but, Puck was around too often for that to happen. Out of options Finn flopped back on his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. How was it possible that Puck hasn't fucked anyone else? Finn and Puck had been best friends for years and it seemed he could never settle down because he was, as he described it a 'Wham, Bam, thank you ma'm' kind of guy. Finn sat up as an idea shot through his head. Everyone expected Puck to cheat on Kurt sooner or later; Puck was the badboy slut who couldn't keep a monogamous relationship with anyone at all. He was a little punk fuck who slept with anyone that moved, regardless if he already had a girl (or boy in this case) on his arm.

It was so simple; Finn berated himself on figuring it out before. Now that that was solved, Finn needed to convince everyone that Puck cheated. After that Kurt would be devastated and run right into his arms, it would be perfect and everything will be as it was meant to be. Finn would love Kurt and Kurt would love him back. He would _have _to love him back. It was impossible that Kurt didn't love him underneath it all. The way Kurt smiled at him so gently, it _had _to be love, it just had to.

Finn drifted off, fantasies of him and Kurt's happy life playing in his head.

~!~

When Finn woke up the next day he was determined to find someone that Puck had 'cheated' with. He didn't know who, but it would come to him sooner or later. Finn hopped out of his car and let a small smile cross his face when Cheerio (and somewhat slut) Santana Lopez passed by him in the parking lot. She would be _perfect. _Not only had she and Puck had a nearly 3 year on and off relationship, after Puck had said she turned him gay, she hated both Kurt and Puck. However, he still ran into an obstacle. Santana was a vindictive bitch, yes, but she would never help Finn about unless she was desperate. She wasn't a woman who did favors for others. The only thing he could do is blackmail her, but no one would dare betray Santana, she was a scary girl. His smile only widened when Brittany flounced past, bopping along to whatever she was listening to on her IPod. Luckily Santana was nowhere is site, so now was the perfect moment to strike.

He walked up behind Brittany before slinging an arm across her shoulders. He figured it would have startled her, but she just looked at the arm blankly.

"Whose arm is this?" She asked, still not noticing his presence. She looked down at her hands.

"It's not my arm…" She trailed off, thinking it over.

Finn rolled his eyes; Brittany was really a dumb blonde. Finn put on a smile and spoke "Hey Brittany."

She looked surprised before smiling at him "Oh, hey Finn! Was that your arm on my shoulder?"

Finn nodded slowly "Yes, yes it was."

Brittany stared at him blankly.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Finn began to speak "So Brittany, do you Santana's locker combination?"

Brittany nodded "I used to, because we share lockers but I keep forgetting. She put it on my phone though."

Brittany dug through her school bag and gave Finn her phone. Finn flipped the phone open and right there in the background was a locker combination. Finn took a pen from his pocket and wrote the combination on the back of his hand before giving the phone back to Brittany. He patted her on the shoulder and thanked her.

"Thanks Brittany."

"You're welcome Finn. Oh will you tell that I can't bring it today at Glee because I didn't know what to bring?"

Finn stared at Brittany a long moment before nodding his head slowly "Yeah…sure. Thanks again!"

Brittany smiled and waved, continuing her trek to school. Finn looked down at the combination on his hand and thought about a good time to use it. When he saw the Cheerio's run out onto the football team, Finn knew this was a perfect time to use it. He even felt Santana's glare on his back. Finn knew where Santana's locker was, it was right across from his own and covered in 'My little Pony' stickers, thanks to Brittany. Luckily it was in between classes so no one was out in the hall. Finn hoped that Brittany was right about the combination and she was. When the lock clicked as a sign of opening, Finn couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He opened the locker wide and began rummage thorough it. He needed something, _anything _to "persuade" Santana into breaking Kurt and Puck up. Finding nothing Finn sighed, snatching his hand out quickly, making something fall out and onto the ground.

Finn bent down and picked it up, a large smile spreading across his face.

He slammed the locker shut and went along her way.

~!~

Santana kept a cool face and she walked into the halls, the sea of students parting for her, not willing to face her wrath. Coach Sylvester had given her a thorough chewing out for feeling so sick during practice. She was forced to sit out and do jumping jacks for the entire practice. Kurt had to take her place. It was embarrassing, not to mention shameful. Not only had that little homo stolen a very good fuck buddy from her, he bumped her down from being chosen as head Cheerio. It was an outrage and she couldn't let it continue like this. She just _wouldn't. _

Santana opened her locker with a huff; feeling more pissed off that Brittany had ransacked their locker. Feeling annoyed, Santana reached to the back of her locker, wanting something to break in half. With a chocked gasp of alarm, she felt around desperately. Where the fuck did it go?

Frantically she pulled out everything in her locker hoping it fell out, but it didn't someone had stolen it! What was she going to do; she couldn't let this happen, her reputation-

"Why are you on the floor Santana?"

Santana looked up at Brittany with a glare of suspicion "Did you go in my locker this morning?"

Brittany shook her head "No, but Finn might have."

Santana stood up in shock, glaring harder at Brittany "What? How the hell did her get my locker combination?"

Brittany smiled at Santana "I gave it to him." She state happily.

Santana nearly slapped the girl. Instead she turned on her heal, her fury wrapping around her chest like a tight gauze making it harder to breath. She had to find Finn, fast.

She checked every classroom top to bottom and threatened all of the football players in the school. No one knew where Finn was! Santana was so pissed, how could this have happened! Her life used to be so perfect, Puck on her arm and with a pregnant Quinn out of the way she was going to be head Cheerio. Now it was all going to be ruined because of Brittany naïve trust in everyone!

Santana stormed outside into the parking lot, intending on driving home and waiting for her demise. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She turned preparing to bite someone's head when her mouth dropped open in surprise. There he was, Finn fucking Hudson standing there smiling as if they were best friends.

Santana stomped over to him and pushed his chest. She glared up at him and hissed "_Where _is it?"

Finn actually had the nerve to look surprised, the little fuck!

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana, you need to lay off." He said, calmly and annoyingly.

Santana shoved at his chest again, harsher then before "Don't you fuck with me Hudson; you know what I'm talking about! Give _it _back right now or-"

Finn frowned at her before pushing against her chest and pushing down to the ground. Santana let out a shout of pain, feeling the bare skin on her legs get scraped along the asphalt. She glared up at him.

"You bastard!"

Finn grinned at her and crossed his arms, leaning against his car "What are you going to do Santana? Huh? You're some no name slut who will probably stay here for the rest of her life that to _that"_

Santana stood up and dusted herself off. She would not let little virgin boy get the best of her!

"Give it back to me! You slimy bitch!"

Finn smiled at her "Give what back?"

Santana nearly growled at that, they were started this shit again?

"You know what!"

Finn shrugged and looked off in a random direction "No, I'm afraid I don't. Please enlighten me Santana."

Santana gritted her teeth and hissed out "Give back…the _pregnancy test_ alright!"

Finn mockingly tapped his chin before shaking his head "No, I don't think I will!"

Santana couldn't help but explode she was tired of this "WHAT? Why the fuck not!"

Finn let out a chuckled and put his hands on Santana's shoulders. She slapped them away.

"Okay, I'll give it back to you, if you do something for me first."

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Bitch, please."

Finn rolled his eyes and let out a sigh "Fine, fine. Let's do it this way. So everyone knows you're a vindictive, self absorbed little bitch, right?"

"Fuck. You." Santana said with a snarl.

"So you're telling me you're okay with Puck dumping you for Kurt? He said _you _made him gay. Though, I can see why, you weren't that great."

Santana felt her blood boil, this was outrageous. She was Santana fucking Lopez, she would not take this shit.

"Once again, fuck you. It doesn't even matter if you don't give it back; I'm getting an abortion anyway."

Finn's grin seemed to get even wider at this statement "Oh really? I hope you set up an appointment right after school because if you even think about walking away from me, my good friend 'all contacts' is going to know all about you're pregnancy."

Santana froze; she didn't know what to do. Her entire life, everything always went her way. She was rude, blunt and hurtful and people feared her, now she was scared. Fuck. Now she had to do what he said.

Santana crossed her arms and glared at her shoes "Fine. What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey, don't sound so bitter! We both get something out of this situation. I get Kurt and you get a father for your baby because I'm damn sure you don't know who he is."

Santana just glared.

Finn rolled his eyes at the way she was behaving. Why couldn't she see that this was all necessary?

"During 5th period I want you to constantly send Puck sexts. I'll take his phone and sext you back and when I see Kurt I'll give it to him. Is that simple enough for you Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes with a sigh "Whatever, I'm serious about the abortion though, what the fuck are you supposed to do about that?"

Finn looked torn at that, before another smile lit his face "Text his phone saying you're pregnant and I'll text back about keeping this a secret from Kurt and getting an abortion."

Santana rubbed her forehead with a tired sigh "Whatever. I'm going to lie down in the nurse's office today."

Finn smiled and let out a happy sigh, watching Santana walk away. His fantasy was becoming a reality.

~!~

Finn sat out of gym for the day. Not only were they playing dodge ball but Finn felt like Puck would've done some serious damage to him if he were out on the field. He snuck back into the locker room while Coach Tanaka was giving a speech about being more active (like his fat ass could talk) and rummaged through Puck's book bag looking for his phone. He found it just in time because Santana had just sent her first text.

'When can I c u again?'

Finn grinned and walked into one of the stalls, sat down and replied 'Not soon, cant let Kurt find out'

Finn waited anxiously for a response 'But u said he didn't matter!'

Finn replied with a small grin, loving how everything was going his way.

Finn had spent 15 minutes texting with Santana and thought this was a good time to leave off. He turned off Puck's phone and put it in his own pocket, planning on showing it to Kurt later. Finn walked out of the bathroom at the end of the period, while all the other boys came in to change. Finn and Puck glared at each other for a long moment before Finn broke the staring contest with a small smirk and left the room. Puck raised an eyebrow at that and began changing.

Finn walked out of the gym and began looking for Kurt. He couldn't wait to find him; everything would be right with the world. Finn nearly jumped with joy when he found Kurt standing at his locker waiting for someone. Finn knew after this Kurt would be waiting for him. Finn put on a mask of sorrow and approached Kurt.

"Oh my god, Kurt I'm so sorry." He whispered, embracing Kurt.

Kurt wiggled out of the uncomfortable hug and gave Finn a confused look "Sorry about what Finn?"

"About you Puck breaking up, I can't believe it."

Kurt's eyebrows rose to his hairline before Kurt glared at Finn "Excuse me? Finn, I know you and Puck haven't gotten along in a while but that is no excuse to be spreading such horrible lies!"

Finn sighed "I'm not supposed to tell you this but, he's going to break up with you. He and Santana have been fucking behind your back and she's pregnant now. He never loved you."

Kurt stared up at Finn with a mixture of confusion and anger "Jesus Christ Finn! Are you insane? Get the hell away from me!"

Finn grabbed Puck's phone from his pocket and shoved it into Kurt's hands "I knew you wouldn't believe me so I grabbed his phone as evidence. Check his texts."

Kurt glared at Finn before doing as he asked. Finn couldn't help the satisfaction swelling in his chest as Kurt's face began to turn whiter and whiter and as eyes began to moisten. Kurt dropped the phone to the ground and covered his face with his hands "I can't believe this!" He sobbed.

"I know, I know…" Finn cooed at him, pulling him into a hug once more. Finn smiled over his head at the hug, knowing that after this he would be getting more than just a huge. To make this even better, Finn could see Puck hulking down the hallway, his heat seeking glaring staring dead at Finn.


End file.
